


A Bit of Advice

by lilsherlockian1975



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Molly is a Good Friend, Sherlock is a real boy, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilsherlockian1975/pseuds/lilsherlockian1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock comes to Molly for advice of a social nature. How will she react? Will it break her heart? *One-shot*</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Bit of Advice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [vonPeeps (BoodleBrown)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=vonPeeps+%28BoodleBrown%29).



> This is one of those little stories that strike me just before I fall asleep. Luckily (I hope luckily) I managed to remember it in the morning (that doesn't often happen). Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> MizJoely being her wonderful, generous self, beta-ed this (and found a rather funny mistake that will remain our little secret, beta's privilege).
> 
> I own nothing.
> 
> This story is for VonPeeps... just because!

* * *

"Molly!" Sherlock said, his deep baritone reverberating across the path lab.

The pathologist turned around so quickly at the intrusion, that she bumped her hip on the counter top. "Sherlock, I swear to all things good and holy, one of these days you're going to scare the life right out of me. Or cause a small chemical spill," she said, rubbing her hip.

"I'm in need of your assistance, Miss Hooper," Sherlock said, ignoring her admonishment as he removed his scarf and coat.

"Fine," she replied, defeated. "What's going on tonight? A case, experiment, what?"

"No, no. Actually I need a bit of advice," he said tossing his Belstaff onto a nearby bench.

Molly watched Sherlock carefully. _Advice? From me,_ she wondered. _This is new. Unless it's about alcohol consumption._ "Am I making you another drinks-flowchart?"

He smiled. "No, this is ah, actually a bit more... personal."

 _Personal?_ "Of course, Sherlock what's up?"

"So, I have this friend," he said dragging out the last word.

Molly nodded her head. "John?"

"No, not John."

"Oh, Greg?" she asked.

Sherlock looked around the room for a second. "Who?"

Molly rolled her eyes. "Greg- Greg Lestrade!"

"Oh, no not him either." He thought for a moment. "Really, Greg? I thought his name was Gustavo."

Molly cut her eyes up at him accusingly. "No you didn't."

"Right, so this friend of mine. Um, I want to..." He paused and thought for a moment. "Ask them to accompany me on a social function. How do I go about that?"

Molly froze. _What? Sherlock wants to date someone? A friend?_ "You mean a date?"

"A social function," he clarified.

"Which is the same as a date," she argued.

Sherlock thinned his lips. "Advice Molly... please."

 _Oh, now he's pulling out the please_ , she thought. _Fine, just rip my heart out and spit on it why don't you._ "Is this someone you've known for a while?"

He nodded. "Many years."

"Okay, so you might start by telling them that you fancy them."

"I don't like that term."

Molly drew a deep breath. "Fine, tell them that..." She paused thinking of the right word. "Okay, tell them that you're _fond_ of them and why. Tell them nicely, Sherlock, don't insult them in the process." She felt quite proud of herself for being able to follow through with this and not curl up in a ball in front of the man, crying like a child.

"Is that it?" he asked.

"Ah, well yeah, you just need to be sincere and honest." A thought suddenly occurring to her. "This isn't some kind of experiment or... a case thing, is it?"

Sherlock shook his head. "No, I can assure you, this is very much real. No fakery involved."

"Good, because that would be an awful thing to do, Sherlock. Especially to a friend."

He nodded his head. "So tell them that I'm fond of them and why. Be kind and _then_ ask them to attend the social function?"

Molly looked down at the floor. "Yes, that should be fine."

Sherlock brought both hands up to his face in his classic prayer pose. Molly knew he'd be there for a while... thinking. She went back to the paperwork he had interrupted. She was a little disgusted with herself if she were honest. All this time and it seemed he still had this effect on her. But really... dating? How the hell was she supposed to have prepared herself for this? Well, he did 'date' the bridesmaid, even if John had told her it was all in order to break into an office building. She rolled her eyes, _that was so incredibly Sherlock_. Nevertheless, she'd just have to come to terms with the fact that he was interested in... _wait a friend? Sherlock only has like three friends_ , she though. _What the hell? Who on earth..._

"Thank you so much Molly," Sherlock said, pulling her away from her thoughts. But he didn't pick up his coat, he didn't turn to leave.

"Molly Hooper. I'm very fond of you," he started, looking directly in her eyes. "I enjoy working with you. You are one of the most intelligent people I know, that's not myself or a relative." He paused and moved closer. "You have extraordinary eyes, Molly. They are large and warm, and they see me – even when no one else can." He reached up and gently tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Your hair always smells like strawberries, even after a whole day of cutting up dead bodies." He smiled. "I like that you don't go out of your way to dress like every other woman on the face of the planet. I like your sensible work attire." He reached down and picked up one hand. "Your hands. So small, yet so capable. I've watched you complete dozens of autopsies, though you may not be aware of that," he said sheepishly. "I find it soothing. And a bit alluring if I'm honest, knowing that you can take apart a body and put it back together again. Perhaps Donovan is correct, that makes me sound like a freak." He dropped her hand and clasped his behind his back. "You are kind, and sincere and so incredibly forgiving. You are one of the few people who accept me for who I am; no questions asked." He paused and looked at his feet for a moment. "So, after years of friendship and me trying to deny my feelings, I was hoping you'd be amiable to accompanying me to dinner... at Angelo's... tonight." He took a deep breath. "Say at 7?"

Molly had fantasized about this moment many, many times. She had seen herself jumping for joy or passing out from lack of oxygen (she had so little faith in herself). But she didn't expect that her response would simply be, "I'd love to, Sherlock."

The detective beamed as he picked up his coat and scarf. "I'm quite looking forward to this Molly." He bent down and place a kiss on the corner of her mouth, not unlike the previous two he'd bestowed upon her. Although this one held a promise of something more. He turned to walk out of the lab, but before he reached the door he called out, "Thanks for the advice!"

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you be thinkin'! I love, love, love reviews. Thanks for reading. ~Lil~
> 
> Find me on tumblr... same name!


End file.
